Our Dirty Little Secret
by PinkBlackWhite
Summary: WARNING: Ash/James fic. Shounen-ai. Don't like don't read. All characters and Night World belong to L.J Smith. Don't get mad at me, because it's just a fic. :p One-shot.


**I just did a thourough browsing and I realised night world HAD NO SHOUNEN-AI FICS. :O**

**Okay, so maybe the book is straight. So what? Twilight has shounen-ai. (JacobxEdward, JasperxEmmett, EmmettxEdward, CarlislexEdward, so on so forth) Oh, and so does Harry Potter. DracoxHarry, anybody?**

**WARNING: Let me explain to all you un-twisted, non-otaku, non-yaoi fangirls out there. Shounen-ai and yaoi is GAY. Repeat; GAY! Man on man, boyxboy. Believe it, baby. **

**STRICTLY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. ONLY FOR OPEN-MINDED PEOPLE. Flames will be smothered with pee. n___n**

**DISCLAIMER: dear L.J Smith. Don't resent me for using your characters for my sick, twisted fun. All characters belong to L.J smith. I don't own Night World, so don't sue me! **

One more time before we start this fic, read the warning above. Prepare to seal your fate and be introduced to a whole new, twisted world where people go to feel alive. This is the Yaoi world.

The yaoi world isn't a place. It's all around us. The people in the Yaoi world are fanatical and have good senses of humour. The girl in the class who always grin crazily in the middle of a lesson could be a yaoi fangirl... So could that pretty looking lady across the train.

The rules of the yaoi world is very, very clear. Never tell anyone who wouldn't understand. Tell only who you trust and wouldn't laugh at you or kick your ass into the curb. Tell your parents and the consequences are terrifying.

**xXxXx**

Ash is having a hard time coping with his 'needs'.

It's not that he wouldn't wait for Mary Lynnette, it's just that sometimes, he was so frustrated. He's a teenage boy near adult, and even though he has vampire genes to soothe his raging hormones, he still needs an out.

**XxXxXxX**

Several drinks later, he finds himself at James, his cousin's room. He didn't know how heavy the effect alcohol had on vampires, but heck, if it's blood, then he's not doing anything wrong. In fact, that burning feeling in his throat felt nice. He knocks on the door. Then waits.

**XxXxXxX**

James didn't slam the door into his face like he would have, but instead takes one look at the messed up Ash and let him into his room. Poppy wasn't there. Ash turns to James. Tells him he's sorry, about the time he nearly got him into a death sentence. They sit down and chat. They talk about the times when Ash wasn't such an asshole, when they were still on friendly terms. They look at each other and smile, reconciled.

**XxXxXxX**

They are moving towards the bed now, embracing with arms and lips. Ash moans, James takes off his shirt. Moves to remove Ash's. Dips his head to nip on Ash's collarbone. Ash groans and calls him a torturer. James smiles and bites him. The blood is rich and sweet, heavy with a strong scent. Ash returns the favour and sinks his extended fangs into the strong neck.

**XxXxXxX**

They lie on the bed, panting and covered in sweat. Ash turns to James, with heavy-lidded eyes. "What--?"

James puts a finger up to his lips. "Just this once." And he kisses his lips.

Soon, they fall asleep.

**XxXxXxX**

Ash is trembling before a mirror. He did not. He did not just commit a horrifying sin of taboo...

But there are marks on his chest and neck, brands of passion and proof of last night's activity. Weren't vampires supposed to heal fast?

He slips into a turtleneck sweater, still shocked. What had he done...? What will Mary Lynnette say?

No. M'lynn must not find out. He clenches his jaw shut, determined. He was intoxicated. He was not coherent at the time, completely blurred with the fog in his brain. And James... He must've been drunk too.

James is not his soulmate. He loves Poppy and Ash loves Mary Lynnette. Whatever happened last night between them did not happen. They don't love each other, there is no special bond tying them together.

And yet, as Ash meets James' eyes in the hall, they have a deep look in them. No matter what, they have shared something, a dark little secret. Ash will always carry that knowledge in his heart, no matter how deeply buried it was. Ash gulps, but takes this information with utmost courage, to protect his pride and Mary Lynnette.

He slowly found the playfulness within himself to wink at James.

**Now, all of you are thinking: What the Fck? But oh hell. I don't care. So, no matter how pissed you are, and no matter how much you will be spamming me, please, it's just a fanfic. Just browse through the many harry Potter fics, and you will understand.**


End file.
